


Deliverance

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [56]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mariner - Freeform, Meneltarma, Quests, Seefaring, Third Age, the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mariner has reached the end of his long quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 3rd Place – Races: Men: Gondor Drabbles

Regaining consciousness, he slowly recognised the place: the goal of his rash, reckless quest for what remained of Númenor.

Painfully, he rose to his knees, then his feet. Sun-burnt skin, cuts and abrasions throbbed and stung as his sore eyes roamed his whereabouts: once most hallowed, now a barren and pitiless isle.

Westwards he gazed then – in vain: no glimpse was vouchsafed him of what lay forever beyond.

So: no hope even at the end.

Then something brushed him, was blown on in a graceful arc: an eagle’s feather.

And far beyond, a white sail appeared on the eastern horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “And some there were of the seed of Eärendil that afterwards sought for it [the Isle of Meneltarma], because it was said among loremasters that the far-sighted men of old could see from the Meneltarma a glimmer of the Deathless Land.“ (Silm, Akallabêth)  
> \- “Thus it was that great mariners among them would still search the empty seas, hoping to come upon the Isle of Meneltarma, and there to see a vision of things that were. But they found it not.“ (ibid.) The last sentence is ambiguous, in my opinion: it can refer either to the vision or to the island itself. In the latter case, the drabble is AU.
> 
>  
> 
> _22.04.08 B-drabble for Elena Tiriel, who requested a drabble about any character, event, place, or object from Tolkien's world that especially fascinates the respective drabble-writer_


End file.
